dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kanniball mask quest
; Kanniball Mask can now be crafted by a Tailor. ; This information is still valid for Dofus Touch. is a quest. It is not documented in the quest log, and can be completed as many times as you want. It's a pretty tough quest, it involves gathering a lot of resources, as well as trekking through Greedovore infested jungle. It is recommended to have as many high players as possible (Only a team of 6 though). It is also recommended to bring at least one good Eniripsa and a class which can take a lot of AP. Starters Gather as many Kokokonuts as you can (The minimum is 68, though 100+ is better just in case) so you can go throughout the Jungle. You'll need them. Also make sure you have all four quest shells; the Red Carapace, Green Carapace, Blue Carapace and Yellow Carapace (25% drops from turtles). Step 1 Once you have gathered the materials, enter The Forbidden Jungle. Make your way to the Servant of Moon at (31,6) (See the map at the bottom. Be very careful to keep at least 3 squares away from all mobs containing Greedovores, as they are agressive). Once you have reached (31,6) talk to, and give your shells to the Servant of Moon you will then be taken one map to the left. Do not go back to (31,6) otherwise you will need to gather all the Turtle Shells again. Step 2 Now you must gather the Kanniball Masks. There's 4 different ones in total, and each has a 50% drop rate from their corresponding Kanniball, so you may need to kill them more than once to drop them. Firstly head (29,7) and kill Kanniball Jav. Next go to (31,7) and kill Kanniballbo. Now go to (31,8) and kill Kanniball Sarbak (He also spawns at (30,11)). Lastly, go to (30,8), and kill Kanniball Thierry (Be careful as there is a Greedovore in his mob). This mob can also drop Kokokonuts, which can be useful if you made a wrong turn in the jungle earlier. Step 3 Once you have the 4 masks head down to (30,11). Go through the hole in the ground(near the bottom right), and you'll arrive at The Pirate Boat. You may need to kill the mobs to drop some of the Quest Items you need (Falling Jaw, Hook and Pirate Skull). Take either of the pathways on the first map, then enter the big doors in the middle of the next room (not the hole with stairs!!!) . (Do not go all the way through The Pirate Boat otherwise you will be taken back to Turtle Beach and need to regather all your Kokokonuts and Shells). You now must kill LeChouque. You'll know his mob immediately as it'll have him, 2 Hazwonarm, 2 Cannon Dorf and 2 Boombas. He's pretty tough (He can hit 100 at range, and about 50~200 at close combat though he only has 3 MP) but what makes it really tough are his henchmen the Cannon Dorf and Hazwonarms which can do around 50-150 damage in an AoE. It can be a tough fight, and you'll need a good healer. Even if you do kill him, you might not drop a Pirate Hat (It's 70% drop rate) which can make it a wasted journey. But respawn time is about a half an hour and you stay on the boat after the fight, so you can fight it more times. Step 4 Once you have all four parts, leave the room, and go through down the stairs. Continue until you are sent back to Turtle Beach. Now head to the hidden maze at 36,10 (See Nomoon Quest). At the end of the maze talk to the Pirate and offer to bring back a new model. He will give you Black Paint in exchange for the four pirate quest items. Step 5 Now that you've got all the items (The four kannibal masks, and black paint) go back to the entrance to The Forbidden Jungle and talk to the NPC at (34,5). Choose to show him the mask, and he'll give you a Kanniball Mask in exchange for the quest items. Map Category:Quest Category:Dofus Touch